Yūta Sasaki
Yūta Sasaki (佐々木 優太 Sasaki Yūta) is a cross-dressing young boy who serves as Inaba's secretary. He hates Ogino to the point of wanting hurting him. Appearance Even though Yūta is a boy, his appearance deceives people into thinking that he is a girl. Makes sense since Yūta is a cross dresser. He has rather short, blonde hair. His bangs in front cover his eyebrows while the back covers his neck. He has a hairpin on the right side of his hair. He has light blue eyes and a rather cute and innocent face. His attire consists of a light pink shirt with a dark top under it, help up by straps that are tied around his neck. The pink shirt has a purple butterfly print on the left side of his waist. He also wears a white belt around his waist. He completes his outfit with a very short, blue skirt, beige, calve-high socks and brown heels. Personality Yūta always has a gentle smile on his face and pretends to acts in a similar way to a stereotypical cute anime girl, the little-sister type. He shows affectionate actions to Hiroshi in the same manner, though they are mostly unanswered.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 22 However, there is more than meets they eye, as he shows a very sadistic side when dealing with Kuniharu Ogino, Hiroshi's past partner.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 20 This is due to Yūta jealousy of Ogino and Hiroshi's relationship of mutual trust. Yūta is also proficient in martial arts.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 History Unlike Kei, Yūta volunteered to be Hiroshi Inaba's detective assistant and also claims that he understands Hiroshi better than anyone.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 Their history together is unknown however. Plot Intro arc When Ogino enters the Inaba Detective Agency, Yūta and Kei welcome him, even though Yūta sarcastically implies that he's very unwanted. Hiroshi refuses Ogino's job at first, but gives in later and Yūta suggests to pour Ogino some tea. However, Yūta says that they're out of cups and that Ogino will have to drink from the tea cooker. Ogino has no objections. After Ogino finishes his tea and discusses the case with Hiroshi, they all move to the mafia boss' hideout.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 Arriving at the scene, the group sees Don Valentino and are attacked by his subordinate, Lorenzo. Ogino enters the house carefully and falls into a trap in the ground. Yūta seems flustered and rushes in, only to seal the hole in which Ogino fell in some more. He taunts him with a sadistic undertone. Seeing how evil he is, Don and Lorenzo try to recruit her into the family. Not much after, Yūta seems to have stolen the money and tries to pursue Hiroshi to flee together. He fails and after Ogino (poking his head from the fridge) convinces Hiroshi to attack Don, Hiroshi asks Yūta to do his Hamusenryū. Yūta obeys and transforms Hiroshi into his werewolf form. He later hands Hiroshi a black hair of supposed high quality. Hiroshi emits his gloomy miasma of despair and Yūta explains Hiroshi's ability to Kei.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 29 Don's group eventually flees the house. Skills Hamusenryū: A secret Finger Fist Technique that has both killing and reviving abilities. The technique itself consists of multiple finger jabs onto the target. Yūta has used this technique on Hiroshi's back in order to transform him into a werewolf.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 Relationships Hiroshi Inaba Kuniharu Ogino Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inaba Detective Agency members